Working Together
by kittykatwalker
Summary: Basically the story of what Allen's life would be like with a twin sister. Day to day life. Updating often. Rated T just in case of violence. R&R please ! It's one of my first !
1. Chapter 1

_I overlook what seems to be a lake covered in ice. There's a patch of water. I peer inside to see a black figure smiling back at me. I brush my white hair from my eyes and attempt to disturb the water with my hand. Before my hand gets close enough the figure's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. I'm pulled under. I attempt to fight back, but to no avail. I can't make it to the surface to breathe I stop moving. In the last seconds I notice my skin going gray and my hair turning black. There's an unimaginable pain in my forehead. I lose consciousness._

The young exorcist woke with a start. A hand moved forward to brush the white hair from the face. Tears were streaming. It was the nightmare again; the one where the black figure threatened to take them over. The hand glided over the scar from Mana. The thought rang through the mind, "Don't stop. Keep moving forth." Again the promise was recited, "I promise… Whatever the cost, I won't stop walking."

Allen woke up and heard someone shuffle around the top of the bunk bed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he turned over to see a pair of legs hanging over the side.

"I'm fine…" The tail that accompanied the legs twitched.

"I know you're lying." Allen said as he poked the tail, causing it to twitch more. The person sighed and jumped down, landing on her feet as always. Light caught her long white hair, making it shine eerily. The moonlight outlined her cat ears. Allen had to squint slightly to see in the dark, but he knew every curve and indent in the body of the girl in front of him. She could see him perfectly due to her cat-like innocence. "Kat, I can tell something's bothering you." Allen raised his hand and ran it through her hair.

She sat next to him, her voice delicate and shaking. "You had it too, didn't you…?"

Allen nodded. "It's just a dream it means nothing." Kat agreed and after several minutes crawled back into the bed above. Allen waited to hear her breathing even out before drifting off to sleep.

The morning started early for Allen. He tilted the chair as he pushed himself upward with his right arm. Most mornings started out like this for him. He'd wake up early to do some sort of exercise; then go for breakfast. He looked up to see that his sister watching him. She was an exact copy, except for the obvious differences. Her soft eyes watched him as usual, enjoying the sight of her only family. They'd been together since they were abandoned. Allen looked out the window and realized the time. "Ready to head to the dining hall?" He asked.

Kat simply jumped down and smiled at Allen, "I am if you are." She added in her gentle, smooth voice.

The twins walked to the dining hall. The two were known around the Order for their appetites. Kat looked distracted as she ate. This bugged Allen.

"Kat are you alright?" He asked with a worried expression. Had the dream affected her that much?

Kat nodded, her eyes focused on someone across the hall. Without making eye contact with her brother she added, "How long until the next mission?" They had just returned from one two nights ago.

"I'm not sure, soon possibly." Allen sighed with relief to himself. At least he knew why she was distracted. Lavi was bugging Bakanda across the hall. She was possibly listening to the two argue. Seeing her smile was enough to calm his nerves.

Kat couldn't help but laugh at the older exorcists across the hall. Unlike Allen, she could hear it word for word.

"Go away Baka Usagi." Kanda shot in an irritated tone as he tried to eat his soba.

"All I'm saying is try something new Yu! Maybe you should ask a girl out!" Lavi laughed, "Nah, they're all too scared of you!"

Kanda reached for Mugen "I have told you several times not to call me that. Now get out of here before I slice that damn head of yours off!" In an instant Kanda's sword was out and at Lavi's neck.

"H-Hey! No need to be so rough!" Even with a sword to his throat, Lavi still joked.

Kanda replied with his usual "tch" and returned to his soba.

When Kat turned back towards her brother her eyes were bright and cheerful, something that had been rare before joining the Order. He smiled back in response. Before Allen could say a thing Reever walked up.

"The chief needs you two for a mission." Reever walked off grumbling about Komui not working.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon they were getting on a train headed for Italy. It was a simple mission, just to destroy akuma. Both of them were strong so this mission would be over quick. Allen had fallen asleep. Kat watched him. She was glad he had such a peaceful sleep. Her attention shifted to outside and watching the landscape whip past.

Kat allowed him to sleep until they arrived. As they stepped off the train they were greeted by a finder. He explained that it was no longer a mission to simply destroy akuma, now innocence was involved. Lastly he warned that there were high concentrations of akuma in the city. Allen and Kat nodded as they walked towards the town.

For a town infested with akuma, everything seemed to be flowing normally. There were no screams or gun shots. The two looked around, nothing caught their eye. Was the finder telling the truth? That's when they caught a glimpse of something. There seemed to be a group following them. Allen smiled at his sister. His glove was off of his left hand by now, revealing a red, disfigured hand with a cross imbedded within it. Kat already had hers off both hands. The gloves hid what looked like normal soft, smooth hands, until you noticed her fingers. They were in a similar state like Allen's hand, except small differences. Her nails were long and ended in a point; each individual tip was imbedded with innocence.

They moved back to back and activated their innocence. Allen's arm had transformed into its weapon form, it resembled a sort of claw. Kat's fingers had turned into long, individual blades that shone like freshly spilt blood. The group of Akuma increased to eight. They quickly shed their human forms to attack the exorcists. Most were level one, but there were at least two level twos. The surrounding civilians screamed and ran for cover. The akuma began shooting, but before they were able to do anything else the exorcists had already gotten rid of the level ones. Now it was just a level two each.

Kat looked at her brother and ran at one with her razor sharp claws in front of her while he ran to the other preparing to hit it full on with his innocence; he had turned it into the sword form earlier.

Suddenly there was a loud, wet sounding, snap; accompanied by a scream. Allen stopped dead as he recognized the voice of the one in pain. He spun around to find his sister lying in a crumpled heap; it appeared her spine had been shattered.

"KAT!" Allen's voice cracked as he screamed desperately for his sister to wake up.

A level three had appeared and was standing over her. It laughed.

"What a dumb exorcist. You think you can easily beat me?" It laughed louder. Had the akuma Kat was fighting evolved during battle?

Allen thought to himself: _Leave her alone. She'll be fine. She'll be fine. Any moment now… _

His rage had made him only fight harder. His opponent attempted to slash him with what looked like scythes for arms. He dodged out of the way by jumping over it. Allen's foot landed on top of one and he pushed off hard. Sending him over the akuma and slashing it down the back as he landed.

_What just happened…? Why am I making Allen fight alone? _Kat thought. Her eyes opened. She winced, everywhere hurt. She couldn't move a single inch. After five minutes a cracking sound began to resonate. The level three above her froze. Obviously wondering how this person could still be alive. Without another moment's thought it attempted to hit her again. This time she expected it. There was another loud crack; her spine went back into place. The pain was almost too much to handle, but she had been through this several times before. As the akuma began to strike Kat simply stood and moved to one side.

"I'm sorry. I don't die easily!" She screamed as she rammed her claws through the monster in front of her. It was dead. They all were. Nothing could attack them again unless more were sent. Kat turned to find Allen. He ran towards her, deactivated his innocence and embraced her into a hug. If it hadn't of been for her innocence, she'd be dead.

Allen fixed her hair, "let's find somewhere to rest…"


End file.
